Babylon 5
Babylon 5 was the fifth and final space station in the Babylon Project. Layout Babylon 5 was divided into six color-coded sectors: Blue, Red, Green, Brown, Grey and Yellow. Each sector was subdivided into 36 regions divided along 10-degree lines respective to the station core. Directions within the station were noted as spinward, retrograde, forward (toward the command sphere), and aft (toward the power plant). Blue Sector Blue Sector comprised the forward section of the station and extends approximately 1.5Km aft to Red Sector. The seventy decks of this sector housed the maintenance and operational control centers, docking bays, customs, embarkation, dock worker's quarters, the observation dome and C&C. Access to Blue Sector was restricted to command personnel. Cobra Bays launching]] Located near the junction between Blue and Red sectors, the Cobra Bays get their name from the four structural elements of the forward sphere, each of which resembles a cobra with its hood extended. There are four cobra bays on the station, one on each of these structural elements. The station's complement of starfury and thunderbolt fighters dock in these bays. There are twenty-seven fighters prepared for launch at any timeBabylon 5 Security Manual The launching of fighters is facilitated by the station's artificial gravity, allowing the fighters to "drop" from the bays. Fighters are recovered through the main docking bay and then reloaded into the cobra bays. Red Sector Red Sector was the station's commercial area. Businesses such as hotels, casinos, bars, brothels could be found here. Medlab, Security headquarters, and the Judiciary were also located in Red Sector. Access to Red Sector was unrestricted. Zocalo The central marketplace (home to many open bars, kiosks, and other shops) was the Zocalo. The name came from the Mexican word meaning (roughly) "great marketplace." More than once the Zocalo had to be shut down due to riots erupting, such as during the Centauri bombing of Narn. The Gardens Most of the internal curvature of the station was classified in Red Sector. Much of this area contained gardens and green plant life, which helped provide oxygen to the station. The Hedge Maze was located in Gardens. Fresh Air Restaurant Babylon 5's most expensive and high class restaurant was "Fresh Air," aptly named as it was located "outside" in the gardens. It was frequently the restaurant of choice for many of the crew as well as the diplomatic guests. Green Sector Green Sector, also known, as the diplomatic sector was restricted to diplomatic and command personnel. To accommodate the various diplomatic and other guests, medlab facilities were also available in Green Sector. Green Sector contained ambassadorial suites, conference rooms, the Zen Garden and hydroponics. Alien Sector Access to the Alien Sector was through Green Sector. The Alien Sector could accommodate different atmospheric needs of the various races aboard the station. Zen Garden The Zen Garden was frequented by the ambassadorial staff and some of the crew from time to time. Jeffrey Sinclair arranged to have the space set aside despite the small amount of space available in the station's design.The Gathering Brown Sector Commonly referred to as "Downbelow," Brown sector houses the industrial work that support the life support and waste reclamation facilities. It is located at the rear of the station's rotating section. Downbelow was home to the lurkers. Byron and his rogue telepath followers were granted sanctuary on the station and set up a small colony on Brown 3. Grey Sector Grey Sector was the furthest section of the carousel aftward. Atmosphere monitoring, the alpha power station, fabrication furnaces and maintenance facilities could be found here in the sector's 30 levels. Grey Sector's structure was incomplete due to budgetary restrictions. Due to the machinery, scans and communications were unreliable. The entirety of deck 17 was inaccessible via elevator. Grey Sector access was restricted to Command, Security and maintenance personnel. Due to reports of missing persons and strange occurrences, Grey 17 was placed off-limits to all but Security personnel. Yellow Sector Approximately 3Km long, and aft of the carousel, Yellow Sector contained the primary fusion core, fuel tanks, and variable gravity research labs and zero-g maintenance. Hazardous Materials Storage Facility A small facility for the storage of hazardous materials orbited Epsilon 3, at a safe distance from the station's orbit.Seen after the opening credits in The Illusion of Truth History After the destruction of the first three Babylon stations and the disappearance of Babylon 4, The Earth Alliance cut funding to the Babylon Project. Due to these cuts, the construction of Babylon 5 as underfunded and was completed with the aid and sponsorship of the Minbari Federation. Babylon 5 came online in 2256 under the command of Jeffrey Sinclair. References Miscellaneous Facts * When Babylon 5 first came online, only 30% of people polled were in favor of it. By September 2259, it had risen to 40%. * Odds on the survival of Babylon 5 were set originally in 2257 as follows: Lloyd's of London, 500 to 1; Las Vegas, 350 to 1; New Vegas, 200 to 1. By 2259, the odds had changed: Lloyd's of London, 250 to 1; Las Vegas, 200 to 1; New Vegas, 5 to 1. Category:Places Category:Earthforce facilities Category:Babylon stations